Long Story
by Leprechuan
Summary: The day before Bella comes to Forks she and Edward get a package of four books. Ready to learn from thier fictional mistakes, they change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Today was one of the rare days when nothing was going on. No one was mad, or upset or anything really. All of us were in the same room yet it was quite. Each person doing something by themselves, yet sitting together as a family. Carlisle sat on the couch reading a medical journal while Esme cuddled beside him sketching our next house. Rose was hunched over fashion magazines with Alice. Emmett was planning a weekend get-a-way for him and Rose. Jasper was thinking of a way to surprise Esme while I sat with a book in my lap.

No matter how many times I read Romeo and Juliet, I couldn't fathom their reactions. It just seemed so fake. Jasper felt my slight irritation and chuckled. 

_I don't know why you read that. It always makes you mad. Let's get out of here for a while._ I saw a flower shop he wanted to go to for Esme and his need to hunt.

Alice smiled. "Have fun. And take Emmett." She saw our trip to the florist and Esme's smile.

Emmett looked up from the computer. "Where we going?"

"Hunting." Jasper said tossing him the keys. One sure way to get Emmett out of the house: let him drive.

He grinned. "Competition for the biggest animal?" I could already see him planning a victory speech.

"You always know where the bears are!" Jasper complained as we piled into the Jeep.

Emmett laughed, "Can't help that bro."

"Go to the flower shop in Port Angelos first. I need to pick something up." Jasper said as sped down the highway.

"Alice?" Emmet questioned. Jasper shook his head. "Esme."

Emmett nodded. _ Wish I'd thought of that. She's so motherly. Wonder if I could sign the card. Tell her it was Jazz's idea but let her know we all care._ "Would you mind if we told her it was you idea but we all signed the card?"

Emmett rarely thought anything he wouldn't say. "Sounds good." Jasper smiled at the thought of Esme's happiness. She was motherly to us all, she deserved something special.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, each of us thinking of how to tell Esme how much we loved and appreciated her. We may be guys but even the most insensitive of men could write something sweet for their mothers.

We pulled up to a small pink building that had very bright flowers in the window. It didn't look like much but Alice swore it was the best. As soon as we walked in there were two women older women to greet us. "Can we help you boys?"

Emmett bit back a smirk. All three of us were old enough to be there grand fathers. Jasper smiled. "Yes m'am. We need an arrangement made for our mother. "

The two women smiled. "How sweet, getting something made for your mama. Any particular occasion or specific flower you want?"

"She likes Orchids and anything lavender. " I said. Esme had a different favorite color for everything. She liked light furniture, but dark paintings. Wore natural colors but loved lavenders and light pinks.

"And those things she had at the wedding. Lilies?" Emmett said. He had the lucky experience of taking Esme flower shopping for her last wedding. We loved our mother but women get extremely excited about all things wedding related.

"Yeah. She likes the little white flowers that go in everything." Jasper added. He looked around trying to find some. "Baby's breath?" I added.

We spent at least an hour picking out flowers. Arguing about size and color and types. In the end it came out nice. Maybe a little over the top and everything seemed to be a little mix matched, but Esme would love it.

"Find whatever today and have our competition this weekend?" Emmett asked enthusiastically. Of all the Cullen's Emmett was the most comfortable with what we were. Of course he had a mate so that probably brightened everything up a bit. Not that I was pining for Rose. But the love he had with her…. I could only hope for something like that.

"We could take a family trip up to Canada or Alaska." I commented. "Alice saw a sunny patch coming up soon."

Jasper grinned. "Wonder if we could catch a polar bear." Emmett shook his head. "Carlisle won't let us hunt endanger species. "

"I bet we could find a moose though. " I said. Jasper and I both pictured Emmett taking on a large male Moose and laughed. "Definitely!"

"You don't think I could take a moose! They're basically oversized deer!" He was shocked that we doubted his 'awesomeness' as he thought of it.

We were all laughing as we got out of the Jeep. The park just outside Forks, had deer and the occasional wolf. It wasn't the best but it was better than attacking our 'peers'. "Meet back here in twenty." Jasper called over his shoulder. Already having caught the scent of a large buck. Emmett and I took off in different directions, hoping to find something decent.

Thirty minuets later Jazz and I were leaning against the Jeep. "Think he found a bear?

"I did. But that's not why I'm late. The wolves are back!" Emmett looked excited. "Seriously. The La Push Wolves! I was wrestling with a grzzly when this bid ass dog comes into view and scares my bear away!"

"We should tell Carlisle, but they won't be a problem." I shrugged.

Emmett sighed, hopping into the Jeep. "I know that! But he scared away my bear." Jasper laughed. "That's the part that bothers you?"

"Shut it." He grumbled, mad that the first bear of the year got away. Jasper continued to chuckle the short way home.

As soon as we pulled up Jasper stiffened. "Something's up." Alice was sitting on the front steps holding a package. I couldn't see in her mind but from Jaspers I could tell she was excited but nervous about something.

"Edward, I didn't mean to open it. Honestly , I thought it was something I ordered. Then when I saw what was inside….I couldn't not read them. Pleases don't' be angry."

I shrugged. "It's fine Alice. What's inside?" I asked walking up the steps. Jazz and Em were already inside showing Esme her flowers.

"It's books. But they're kind of um…" _I can't explain it right but please read them and talk to0 me before you do anything! _

I nodded taking the books upstairs before reading the back.

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire. _

_Second there was a part of him-_

_and I didn't know how dominant that part may be-_

_that thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was un conditionally and irrevocably _

_In love with him. _

Yes, not even Alice could explain this one.

**So….. how did I do? This is my first twilight fan fic so please give any advice you have. Tell me what you think and let me know if I got Edward right To me he seems laid back when he's around his family. I mean he's had 90 years to get comfortable with them. Any way tell me if you want more and if I should change the POV. **

**Love, Elle**


	2. Chapter 2

"You got a package." Phil said knocking on my open door. He was a nice guy, but didn't quite know how to act around me. "Your mom wanted to go shopping this afternoon. Want me to tell her you'll go with her?" He said somewhat hopefully. He liked shopping less than I did.

I didn't want to go, but I was leaving the next day… "Sure. I need some warmer stuff any ways." He nodded and left the package.

I wasn't one to order things on-line and I didn't have anyone that would send a package to me. Curiously, I opened it and found four black books. I was about to saw the back of the first one.

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire. _

_Second there was a part of him-_

_and I didn't know how dominant that part may be-_

_that thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably _

_In love with him. _

I never got into the Ann Rice books and the whole vampire thing. But I could always read a love story. I managed to trip and fall on my bed with the book in hand. Settling in I was unprepared for what I read.

**EPOV**

I couldn't set the books down. I started the first one and didn't leave my room until I'd read all of them. I sat frozen on my couch. A very powerful psychic had written and published books with all of our secrets. Yet, I couldn't be mad. This Stephanie Meyer woman had honestly given me the best gift anyone could ever give me. My mate.

Granted I would have eventually figured everything out and gone with the course of the book. Hurting far too many people and royally screwing up along the way. But these books showed me exactly what I needed to see. Bella loved me and no matter what I did she wouldn't stop loving me.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do now. Thankfully Alice did. _You have to explain it to everyone. Trust me show them the books and then we'll go from there._

I knew my family should know but I wasn't looking forward to their reactions. Esme and Carlisle would, of course, be happy for me. Jasper would go along with whatever Alice said and Emmett would love Bella. Rose however….

My musing was interrupted by Alice's thoughts. _Trust me. Just bring the books down. Go into the kitchen and tell Esme and Carlisle. Rose and Em are out so we can all tell them together. I've got jazz. _

I did as Alice said. Carrying all four books I ran into the kitchen where Esme was rearranging her watering her flowers. "Oh Edward. I wanted to thank you for the flowers. I can't tell you how much it means, knowing my boys care."

I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead as I could vaguely remember doing to my human mother. "I'm glad you liked them. Though the idea was Jasper's." I said giving him the credit he deserved.

She nodded and set to rearranging the china cabinet. "Alice said you needed to speak to me earlier. Is something the matter?" Her thoughts instantly went to the few years I'd left her and Carlisle to hunt humans.

"Nothing that drastic." I heard Alice snort in the other room and corrected myself. "Well it's drastic, but in a good way. Maybe Carlisle should hear this too."

AS soon as I said it, Carlisle was at my side. "What's the news son?" With mental cheering from Alice and a deep breath I handed them the books. "Alice found them on the porch. I read them and it seems that Chief Swan's daughter, the one that moves to town tomorrow is my mate." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

_Look at that smile. I've never seen him like this. Oh, another daughter! I'm so happy! I'll have to go shopping, I need food and she'll have to have a room here. Unless you share you room. _I Esme gave a small smirk at the last bit._ Of course you will. _

She read the back of the first couple of books and looked at a beaming Carlisle. "I'm happy for you son. Would you mind if I read these?"

I shook my head. "I don't think Bella will mind. Just don't let Emmett see them." I knew Bella wouldn't have a problem with his jokes but him reading her deepest feeling, especially those of our honey moon, might not be for the best.

"I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back in about an hour, is there anything either of you need?" Esme called over her shoulder. She was almost as giddy as I was.

Alice answered for me. "Actually I need to borrow Edward now." Esme nodded and ran out to the garage. I followed Alice into the sitting room. Jasper was sitting in the love seat and Alice sat with them. I realized I would no longer be the odd man out. I wouldn't have to leave so everyone else could have alone time with their mate's.

Alice smiled, "I know you're still processing and trying to wrap your super vampire mind around all of this but… I have pictures."

Jasper felt my confusion and said "Explain." Alice rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't stay this slow. I sketched my visions. Even added some color. They're all of you and Bella." She flipped through a stack of about twenty pages. "I even have one of Nessie."

I shot to her side, desperate to see my future wife and child. "Show me." Alice giggled and Jasper beamed. No doubt loving the current emotional climate.

She handed me a detailed sketch of Bella hunched over a book. Her dark hair was spilling over her shoulders and a woman who looked just like her was standing at the door smiling at her.

The next was of Bella and I together, lying together on a small bed. Both grinning like fools. The pictures continued of us together. Smiling holding each other until I got to the end. It was of myself and Bella but I was holding a small child. Renesme. She was every bit as beautiful as I had pictured her. She was the perfect mix of Bella and myself.

"Wow." I said after staring at the picture for a while. Alice and Jasper were both smiling. "I don't think I've ever been around someone so happy. " Jasper commented. Alice giggled. "Don't you remember what it was like when we first met? That's what Eddie's going through." She patted my shoulder.

"What's Eddie going through?" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the front room. I stood and sat in the arm chair while Em and Rose took the couch.

_Just show them the pictures _Alice thought at me. Wordlessly I handed the sketches to Rose. She looked through them in silence.

Emmett was looking over her shoulder. _Did Alice see your mate? _I nodded and he smiled. "Congrats man!"

He was smiling while Rose was staring at the last picture. _He's getting what I wanted! He's going to take some human girls life and then get a baby! That's not fair!_

"It's not like that Rose. She's my mate and I guarantee raising Renesme will be a family affair. You're going to be her aunt." I pleaded with her.

She slowly nodded. "She's really your mate?" Alice and I nodded and began telling her about the books.

**BPOV**

I finished the first book in a rush. I couldn't believe it. Vampires! Of course I wanted everything I'd just read to be true but Vampires…. That was kind of hard to believe. The second novel had me in tears and the third left me in shock. Fictional me was going to get married! Granted I was already falling for Edward's character, I couldn't believe I was going to be married at eighteen. The forth however had me grinning like a fool. I was enjoying being married and having a baby girl with the love of my life.

Kids held no appeal to me, yet having a miracle baby with Edward…. That was a different story. I could easily picture myself with Renesme. Holding her, reading to her, just spending time with her. And my new family or soon to be new family I suppose.

Just after reading my happily ever after for the third time my mom knocked on the door. "I'm going to the mall. You want to come with me? Maybe we can find some more warm stuff."

"Sure, I was thinking of maybe going to Victoria's Secret. Wouldn't want to go while I'm at Dad's. I don't think he could handle that. "We both laughed.

"You're right. Probably best we do that shopping here." I wasn't exactly lying, I didn't want to have a big Victoria's secret bag at Charlie's house, but most importantly I now had no doubts that Edward _wanted _me. We would still wait to make love until we were married, but we could still do other things. And there was no way I was going to be sexually frustrated for a year and a half.

**EPOV**

Everyone was excited about Bella's arrival. From the books, and Emmett hacking the flight times on the Delta site, we figured she would get in some time after five tomorrow evening. We had agreed that I would go to the Swans and most likely spend the night. We would get to school early so everyone could meet her and then rearrange our with everything all planned out I couldn't help but be excited.

Everything was planned out now all we had to do was wait.

**Please, Please, Please review! They're what keeps me motivated. Any praise or critique is appreciated!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

It was almost five and we were still getting things ready. Emmett and Alice were arguing over the instructions to my new bed. Esme had moved a television into the kitchen so she could watch food network while she cooked. Rosalie was looking at baby clothes online, Jasper was hunting and Carlisle was researching.

I was sitting at my piano, fiddling with pieces in my head. I knew exactly what I wanted the lullaby to say but I couldn't focus on the notes. My hands froze above the keys when I heard Rose's thoughts.

_Edward? Do you think she'll like me?_ Rose was still staring at the computer screen and had a death grip on the mouse.  
"Rose can you help with this?" I asked motioning to the piano. She would never want anyone, not even our family, knowing she cared about what a human thought.

She looked at me and the screen. "Sure. Are you writing a lullaby?" I nodded.

"The books said I wrote Bella a lullaby. But I can't focus long enough to string a few notes together." I said honestly.

She nodded and came to sit beside me on the bench. She played a scale. _ I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous. You must really like her. _

I smiled. "I'm in love with someone I haven't even met." She chuckled. _ Typical Edward. Nothing is ever easy with you._

"Am I really that difficult?" She nodded and played a few chords, concentrating on the keys. _ I'm happy for you ya know. _ She thought at me.

"I know." I said playing matching chords a scale lower. _ Not just because I'm going to be an aunt, but because we're going to a complete family. Everyone's been worried about you; being the loner for so long, you deserve to be happy. _

"Thank you." I said. Rose had never expressed any concern except for herself, but I could hear the honesty in her thoughts. "You're a good sister, you know."

"Not as good as me!" Alice chirped from upstairs. Rose and I laughed.

"You should get going. Her plane landed over an hour ago." Rose said. Before I could change my mind I wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder giving her half a hug. She returned the hug a little stiffly but thanked me in her thoughts. Rosalie and I had always had a strained relationship but it seems that maybe that will change with the addition of my wife and daughter to our family.

I got well wishes from everyone as I ran out the front door. I was about to see my Bella. My joy at the thought of her being mine was beyond anything I had ever known.

Running the unfamiliar trail I made it to her house took less than five minutes. Standing under her open window I took an unneeded breath, trying to calm my nerves. Her scent was potent but I knew I could handle it thanks to the books. I listened for any voices, verbal or mental, I could only hear Charlie's internal worrying. About Bella of course, apparently she looked a little down at dinner, contrary to her gleeful expression when she got off the plane. I chuckled at the image of Bella almost tackling Charlie in a hug at the airport terminal. He shook the thoughts way and focused on the game.

I could hear Bella shuffling around in her room. This was my chance. I quickly climbed up the tree to her window. I sucked in a deep breath when I saw her mahogany hair cascading over her shoulders. She was leaning over pile of clothes, causing her already short shorts to ride up and her tank top didn't quite meet her bottoms.

I groaned. I was worried her scent would be too much, I hadn't thought about how her body would affect me. Her scent didn't even register anymore; her body was definitely all I was thinking about now. Knowing how intimate we could be didn't help much either. I ran my hands through my already messy hair. I can do this, I chanted in my head as I balanced on a branch outside her window.

**BPOV**

Charlie and I made chit chat from the airport to the house. He seemed thrilled for me to be here, but let me have space when we got home. I was currently trying to sift through everything I brought while glancing out the open window every five minutes. I leaned over a pile of clothes trying to find my Twilight books, when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I whirled around and saw the best sight.

"Edward?" How could I not recognize him?! His light golden eyes, messy copper hair, pale angular features. He was just as gorgeous as fictional me had thought. He was looking into my room from close tree branch.

"May I come in?" He asked with a crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat.

"Of course!" I smiled back. Moving clothes from the bed to the rocker, I made space for us on the bed.

He smiled and sat down beside me, leaving a small gap so my bare leg wouldn't touch his icy one.

"I received the same set of books yesterday." He motioned toward the small stack of black books on top of my dresser. His voice was smooth, velvety just as the books had said.

I nodded, too giddy to think of what to say. I let a giggle slip out. I was practically engaged to the man and didn't know what to say. All I could think was how much I already loved him and wanted him to kiss me.

He looked curious. "What are you thinking?"

I shook my head, blushing, bright red. "No way."

"Please. It's not fair." He groaned.

"Nope, you read four books revealing my thoughts on just about everything. That's what's not fair." I pointed out. I really didn't like double standards.

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He mocked pouted causing me to laugh. He hesitantly reached out his hand and stroked my cheek.

"I'm so glad you know everything." His eyes were intense and his voice was suddenly serious.

"Me too, " I scooted closer and laid my head on his shoulder, moving slow just in case my scent overwhelmed him. In a brave move, I took his hand, seeing a slight sparkle from the moon light shining in. "I want to change things, you can't leave me, no matter what!" I gasped remembering our painful separation. I looked up to see a pained expression on his perfect face.

"I can't apologize enough Love. I promise to never leave you." He said his velvety voice full of conviction. "And if we're talking about changes, I think we should befriend the pack early on. Let them see we're not like other vampires."

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. "You want me to be around Jake? I'm surprised."

He shrugged. "He's your best friend. As long as he knows that's all you two are. I have no problem with you hanging out with Jacob." He really was as selfless as the books said. I wondered when I was going to stop second guessing them.

I frowned. "He's going to be in our lives once Renesmee is born anyways." Edward smiled at the mention of our daughter.

"But if we know beforehand we can keep them apart." I laughed. Looks like his daddy instinct were already kicking in.

"We can't keep them apart forever. But while she's little at least before she stops growing, we can keep her all to ourselves." I said, finding no shame in keeping Jacob away from_ my _baby girl.

Edward laughed and pulled me back to his side. "Does it seem weird to be discussing our daughter when we just met?" I knew he was making sure I wouldn't go running screaming away from him.

"Of course it's weird, but in a good way. Now back to the changing things." I took a deep breath, my blush returning. "I understand that you like to get me things not just to spend money on me but to show me you care. So if you keep it within reason, I won't throw a fit about you spending money on me."

He smiled. "Excellent. I'm sure Alice will love hearing that."

I groaned. "I spent almost the entire day at the mall yesterday. Please don't let her take me shopping."

Edward chuckled. "I think I'll be keeping you to myself for a little while." he muttered.

We stayed quiet for a while. I was pretty much laying on Edward's chest. He alternated. Between playing with my hair and drawing patterns on my arm with his finger. I was actually falling asleep when something occurred to me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I sat up a bit so I was leaning over him. "How come I can be so close to you? I thought it took a while for you to get acclimated to my scent?"

He looked down, and I swear if he could blush he would be bright red. "I'm focusing on other things." He said vaguely.

"What things? The book made it seem horrible for you in the **beginning,**" I pushed further.

He sighed. Then his expression changed from ashamed to innocent entirely too fast. "I was thinking of how soft your hair is and how nice it feels on my chest. Earlier I was thinking how warm you are and how much I love the feeling of your skin on mine. And right now I'm thinking of how much I would love to feel your soft pink lips on mine." He smirked, probably at my shocked expression, or how fast my heart was going or maybe the look of awe in my eyes. But none of that mattered. He wanted to kiss me. That's what was important.

I slowly touched my lips to his. Not sure how much he could take. He seemed just as hesitant. He brought his hands to my hips and moved the tank away so his icy hands were on my bare skin. I shuddered, but not form the cold.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he opened his mouth and swept his tongue over my bottom lip. I eagerly open my mouth and groaned at the feeling of his tongue against mine. He held me tighter in response. My hands twisted in his hair trying to get as close as possible.

He moved his lips to my neck leaving me gasping for air. I leaned my head to the side loving the feeling of his lips on my neck. Just when I was about to pull him back to my lips I heard Charlie's footsteps on the stairs. Edward froze too.

"Bells?" Charlie knocked on the door. Edward quickly flew to my closet and shut the door. I moved over to the desk hoping he couldn't tell what we'd just been doing. "Come in."

Charlie looked around the messy room and chuckled. "Need some help?"

I smiled. "Thanks but I can finish it tomorrow."

He nodded. "I'll be gone before you leave and probably won't be back until six tomorrow afternoon." He seemed to realize how much that left me alone. "But I can change my schedule if you want me to."

"It's okay. I'm probably going to have a lot of homework. You know catching up and everything."

He nodded again. "Alright then, good night, Bells," I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Night dad, I'm really glad I came here." His cheeks turned bright pink as did mine. "Glad to have ya' Bells."

I heard the water turn on in the bathroom and Edward came out of the closet. "He's very happy to have you here." He whispered wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into him, just happy to be. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**  
I woke the next morning still sprawling across Edward's chest. Edward's hands were on my back playing with a lose string. "You have to wake up Love."

"No." I yawned into his neck. He chuckled and pulled me closer. "Did you have good dreams?" He asked when he realized I wasn't getting out of bed any time soon.

I blushed. "I'm sure you already know."

I felt his lips in my hair and his breath on my neck. "I know you dreamed about me and about Renesmee. You even mentioned Alice's name."

"That's not as bad as I thought it'd be." I kissed the side of his neck. He took a sharp breath. "You did say something else." He tried, and failed, to say evenly.

It was my turn to chuckle. I alternated between kissing and sucking on his neck. He let out an almost inaudible moan. "Bella, love we can't-"

I bit down on his neck and he moaned, loudly. "I sat up enough so my face was right above his. "What else did I say?"

He kissed my bottom lip. "You said you loved me." He gave that gorgeous grin.

"Hmm, I didn't say that before we went to bed?" I must have thought it a thousand times. "In that case, I love you very much." I gave him a chaste kiss and hopped off the bed. It would've been perfect had I not tripped over a pile of stuff.

Of course Edward caught me. His icy arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you too." He whispered in my ear. I smiled getting ready to wrap my arms around his neck when his eyes snapped up to the window.

"Alice says,-demands- we get going. She sees a huge welcoming in the parking lot and you are going to be late if we don't separate." He chuckled and tilted my head to the side. "She also brought a scarf so you don't start your first day with a hickey."

I blushed and buried my head in the crook of his shoulder. "Thank you Alice." I mumbled. I heard a wind chime like laugh from outside the window. I pecked Edward on the cheek and grabbed my shower bag.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella walk, gracelessly out of the mainly on her creamy white legs. _I don't think I've ever seen you check someone out before. _Alice thought at me. She was sitting on the window seal.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Mind your own business." I bumped her shoulder with mine.

Alice rolled her eyes. _Trust me if I hadn't shown up Nessie would be hear a lot sooner than planned._

My mouth dropped open. I had definitely been enjoying what Bella and I were doing but was in control; of both the monster and the man. I was about to ask Alice exactly what she saw but decided that might not be the best thing at the moment. "Thank you." I simply said.

She nodded. _Let's clean this room up and get back to the house. Everyone is dying to know what happened. _I rolled my eyes at her bad pun but otherwise did as she said. Alice put away all of Bella's clothes, and a few others, at vampire speed while I organized all of her books. We finished just as the shower cut off.

"I know you want to catch Bella in her towel but that's not happening this morning." Alice practically pushed me out the window. "Thanks sis." I grumbled.

She laughed. "Any time dear brother," we ran to the house in almost silence. Alice was carefully hiding her thoughts. Apparently she had the perfect vision and didn't want me spoiling it. But every now and then I would catch an 'I'm so happy for him' or 'she's perfect for him.'

I smiled at my happy sister. She truly liked Bella and was happy for us. "Thank you Ali." I whispered before stepping into the garage. She nodded and went looking for Jasper.

I wanted to run straight to my room and change leaving as soon as possible. But everyone else had a different idea. "How did it go?" was the general question from their thoughts.

"It went fine." I sighed and tried to get up the stairs.

Rose smirked. "Just fine? You're lit up like a Christmas tree."

Emmett nodded. "It's true. You and Jasper look goofy grinning like that."

"I can't help it man." Jasper said defensively pushing my radiating feels at Emmett. "Now who's grinning like a fool?"

"Quite boys," Esme reprimanded.

"I take it Bella received the same books?" I nodded and she beamed. "I'm so happy for you." She ran forward and gave me a hug only a mother could give. "Alice said you're bringing her over tonight. I'll make dinner, for her and her father."

I smiled. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Now I really have to go change." She nodded and went back to the kitchen.

I found an outfit already picked out and laying on my new bed. Alice had an odd joy in dressing me up. Usually she tried to model me after the newest trends in Vogue, but today I had a simple polo and jeans laid out. Not one to question a good thing I put the outfit on and ran my fingers through my already messy hair.

My siblings were already waiting in the Volvo. I hurriedly pulled out of the garage and did a hundred all the way to school. We all waited rather impatiently for Bella to arrive. There were a few students there; most trying to finish assignments but a handful of them were staring at us. All of them wondering why we were early and acting so funny. I couldn't take their wondering so I tuned into my families thought.

Emmett was sitting on a large rock with Rose leaning against him. He was thinking of all the things he could do with his '_new little sis'_ while Rose worried Bella wouldn't like her. Alice was singing in her head and Jasper was chanting _'I will not hurt Edward's mate'_ over and over. We all perked up at the sound of a rumbling engine that could only belong to Bella's ancient truck.

_Oh my god! She's finally here! _Alice's mental voice was the loudest. Bella parked beside my car and I was swiftly at her side opening her door. "Everyone is very excited to meet you, love." I whispered into her ear and placed a peck on her check.

She blushed. "All of them?" I nodded and she beamed. Alice was apparently too impatient and was pulling Bella out of my arms. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're finally here. Oh I'm so happy for you. Edward has a mate. I have a best friend." She wrapped her arms around Bella and almost pulled her off the ground.

"I'm happy to see you too but I'm having trouble breathing." She was smiling but gasping at the same time.

"Oh sorry," Alice muttered still beaming. I could see she would be crying if it were possible. Bella looped hers through Alice's. "Where is everybody else?"

As soon as she asked they were in front of her. Moving a bit too quickly in public but none of them cared. Rose was smiling timidly. "It's nice to meet you. Edward hasn't stopped talking about you since he read those books."

Bella smiled back and gave her a hug. Not quite as grand as her and Alice's, but still enough to make Rose want to cry. _She's so nice and sweet. And very pretty. _She directed the last bit at me. I smiled.

"Look at you two!" Emmett engulfed both of them in a giant bear hug. Rose and Bella laughed. He set them gently on the ground and wrapped his arms around Rose. I could hear him thanking her.

Jasper smiled but kept his distance. "I'm glad you're here." Bella rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them. He smiled and gave her a one armed hug _she trusts me. I couldn't feel an ounce of doubt. She really is special._

Alice beamed at them. "I hate to break this up but we have to get to the admissions office before more people come." She linked one arm through Bella's and one through Jasper's. Bella grabbed my hand and the four of us walked down the side walk and through the front. We had everyone's attention but were too busy laughing to notice.

Mrs. Cope was just finishing a phone call when we came in. "You must be Isabella Swan." She said in a friendly tone. She was glad the new girl wasn't having trouble making friends but was curious if we already knew each other.

I saw Alice's eyes briefly glaze over. She gave her hundred watt smile. "Mrs. Cope? We were wondering… since we were new here not too long ago and have already hit it off with Bella… Would you mind putting her in mine and Edward's classes?"

"Of course, that sounds reasonable." With a few clicks on the computer she printed out a piece of paper and handed it to Bella. "I hope you have a nice day dear."

"I've got to learn how to do that." Bella nudged Alice once we got out of the office. She laughed and gave a dramatic sigh. "It's all in a day's work darling." She did a horribly fake British accent. Both girls erupted in giggles. Jasper smiled up at me. _They act like they've known each other forever. She's so happy. _I was quite sure which 'she' he was referring to but nodded anyways. Alice was always happy, bordering giddy but this was different. Emmett and Rose walked up giving the giggling girls odd looks. "What's up with them?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shook his head. "No idea." The girls quickly regained composer. "The bell is about to ring. We have to get to class early if you want to sit together." Alice said through foggy eyes. She was seeing Lauren and Jessica trying to pry the 'new girl' away from us.

Jasper nodded giving Alice a peck on the lips and tipped his head to Bella. Emmett high fived them and Rose gave them both hugs. I never realized our family was so affectionate.

**Please leave a review! they make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

After my wonderful welcoming party Alice dragged me and Edward to first period Government class. Not exactly a great start to the day but at least I got to sit between Alice and Edward. Most of the students starred, but no one really bothered talking to me. Edward said they didn't know which to be more excited about: the new girl from the city or the fact that the Cullen's were finally talking to an outsider.

The rest of morning classes were like that. Have Alice introduce me to the teacher a little too enthusiastically, get starred at by fellow classmates, and have Edward find some reason to touch me every five minutes. It wasn't anything scandalous, just a casual brush of a stray hair, or a shoulder bump. I loved that he couldn't keep his hands off me. It made me feel oddly proud. I'd always looked at myself as plain but he apparently found me attractive. Several times Alice had to swat his hands away saying it was far too soon for us to have a public relationship.

I understood the need to keep my relationship with Edward a secret, at least for the next few weeks. But it was kind of hard to remember trivial things like that when he would 'accidentally' brush my leg with his or find a reason to rest his hand on my thigh. It was truly maddening.

Thankfully we separated for gym. I had it with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett right before lunch. I knew Emmett would find my athletic abilities –or lack thereof- amusing. Rose however took pity on me and partnered up with me. We had the simple task of volleying the ball back and forth. It sounded easy but I managed to hit several people. One of which was Lauren. She didn't say anything in the middle of the court the locker rooms however, were a different story.

She made a crude comment about me hanging out with the Cullen's and Rose took it upon herself to scare the living daylight out of the poor girl. I had to hold in my laughter as Rose stalked towards her. She leaned in closely and whispered something in Lauren's ear that had her eye bugging out. Then Rose simply smiled sweetly, patted Lauren on the cheek once lightly and walked away.

Angela watched the whole exchange with a smirk. When she caught me watching her she smiled and winked. I let out a giggle. Apparently I wasn't the only one enjoying the show.

On our way to the cafeteria I stopped by locker which was, unfortunately, right across from Mike and Jessica's. She had already told anyone who would listen an exaggerated version of what happened. So while I shoved book in my locker he starred at Rose and I, with a confused expression.

I didn't have much time to think about it, I felt Edward's cool arm wrap around my waist. "Is there any particular reason why Newton thinks you're having a secret affair with my sister?" He asked, trying to sound jealous, but his face was lit with amusement.

Rose laughed, "Sorry you had to find out like this Edward." She slapped him the back pretending to be sympathetic. He rolled his eyes but continued smiling.

We walked into the lunchroom in a comfortable silence. I was thrilled that Edward and I were already so comfortable around each other. I wanted to tell him everything, not just the not-so-embarrassing parts. The way I'd done in the books. I loved the few intimate things we done but I wanted to be his best friend too.

Alice must have seen something, because she gave me a reassuring smile. "Do you think Charlie will let you go out with me and Rose and Esme this weekend?" She asked.

I shrugged picking at a salad Rose had picked up. Incidentally I was the only one who ate yet I didn't have a tray. "If he knows Esme is going I don't see why not."

She nodded and began typing away at vampire speed on her phone. Rose and Emmett were talking about something, and Jasper had his head on Alice's shoulder with his eyes closed. I looked up at Edward and wasn't surprised that he was watching me take in his family with a crooked grin. He grabbed my hand under the table and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "You're part of the family too, love."

I smiled and squeezed back. "It feels that way."

Alice perked up. "Looks like everything Rose and Esme order just got to the house."

Everyone was smiling at me and Edward. "What's up with them?" I asked, knowing full well they could hear whether I whispered or not.

"When they found out about Renesmee, they sort of went over bored on baby things." He admitted. He sounded like he had nothing to do with it. But I could tell from the grin he was trying to hide and the way his eyes lit up when he said her name, that he also took part in spoiling our unborn child.

"What all did you guys buy?" I asked. There was no way to keep the Cullen's from spending money and as her immediate family they did have the right to spoil her.

Edward's grin turned into a full-fledged smile. "Almost everything the baby store had; clothes, books, blankets, toys, probably everything she'll ever need."

I laughed, "She is going to be spoiled from day one." Edward shrugged finding no fault in spoiling his daughter. "It's cute to see you so excited over our daughter." He leaned down to kiss me but Alice interrupted. "Sorry guys, people are watching and Charlie will not take kindly to Bella having a boyfriend the day she starts school."

We both nodded. I grabbed Edward's left wrist. "We still have fifteen more minutes until class starts. Show me were the Bio room is?" I asked, mostly because I want to kiss him, but partially because I wanted to talk to him about the pack.

Emmett cracked up, "Are you two already looking for a place to cozy up?" Rose smacked his arm but laughed right along with him.

Edward smiled, "As a matter of fact we are." He placed a hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the crowded lunch room.

As soon as we were out of sight, we both turned to each other. Edward swiftly wrapped his arms around my waist, my hands twisting in his hair. Both of us let out a low moan at the feeling of our lips touching. I forgot the other reason I wanted him alone and concentrated on the feeling of his lips on mine.

I didn't realize how much I already craved the felling of our lips moving together or the cool feeling of his tongue on mine. I wanted so badly for him to forget boundaries and take me in a janitor closet. Edward probably realized this and slowly ended the kiss.

"If we keep doing that, Renesmee will be a lot sooner than planned." He muttered mostly to himself, I smirked.

"I like showing my fiancé how much I love him." I couldn't help the moan that escaped me seeing the intense look of longing on his face.

Edward pulled me back to him, burying his face in my hair. "You have no idea what hearing that does to me," I laughed.

"Probably the same things it does to me." I kissed the side of his neck that got the biggest reaction out of him this morning.

He sighed and gently unwound his arms from around me. He laced his fingers through mine. "I thought you didn't like marriage."

I shrugged. I honestly didn't want to spill the mushy details, but this fell in the tell-your-best-friend-everything category. "I liked the way our marriage was described in the books. We weren't just boyfriend/girlfriend with a piece of paper saying we owned half of each other's things. We were best friends, lovers, and partners. That's what I want."

We walked to our classroom in silence. The teacher wasn't in their so we took our seat towards the back. Edward seemed at a loss for words. So I just leaned against him until our classmates started filling in. Mr. Banner gave me a text book and asked me how I liked forks so far. I smiled and told him I wished I'd come sooner. He laughed and walked back his desk. Edward took out a sheet of paper just as the lecture started. I knew he didn't need notes so I wasn't surprised when he passed the folded sheet of paper to me.

**You are truly an amazing woman.**

I smiled and laid my hand out for him to take. He smiled and held my hand the rest of class.

Spanish was fun. Emmett spoke the language perfectly but got a kick out of pretending to stumble over easy words. Edward would roll his eyes but laugh quietly. When he spoke the words rolled off his tongue sounding perfect. I had to admit Spanish talking Edward was sexy.

I was too caught up in Edward to notice the bell. The shrill sound caught me off guard and I nearly fell out of my seat. Emmett caught me. "Too busy day dreaming about Eddie?"

I cheeks flooded with color causing Emmett to laugh even harder. "I knew it!"

The others caught up with us then. "You knew something?" Alice faked surprise.

We all laughed and Emmett pouted. "I'll get you for that pixie." She rolled her eyes. "Good luck big foot."  
Alice ran off with Emmett chasing after her. They weren't going at vampire speed but they were enjoying themselves. Finally Emmett called truce when Alice tackled and sat on him.

They each gave me a hug or a kiss and drove off. Edward held open the passenger side door of the truck for me. I'm going with you so you don't get lost." He said innocently. I smirked. "Is that the only reason?"

He pretended to be offended. "What are you implying?"

"I was simply suggesting that you might have alterative motives. Seeing as you haven't been able to keep your hands off me all day." He laughed and reached for my hand.

"I just like being close to you." He whispered. I knew exactly what he was feeling. I wanted be as close to him as possible. I wanted everything I knew we would one day have _now. _I just wanted him.

We talked about Carlisle and Esme most the ride home. He admitted to buying me a couple of gifts while shopping for Nessie. It was easy conversation, and I marveled at how easy it was to talk to him. We had just met and yet I felt like I could tell him anything.

We pulled around a large white mansion that was just as beautiful as I'd imagined. Carlisle and Esme were waiting just inside the door. Esme looked as giddy as Alice and Carlisle couldn't look more proud of his son. I smiled at them both, "Hi Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Esme waved her hand dismissively. "None of that dear," She pulled me into a hug that definitely rivaled Emmett's. "It's Esme and Carlisle. We're so glad you're here. Edward's been so excited. Oh, you're absolutely beautiful." Esme hugged me again.

Carlisle laughed, "She's just excited Bella. Come into the sitting room with everyone else." Esme, still smiling, pulled me down on to a white couch beside her and proceeded to ask question after question.

**Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter. Keep them coming!!And everyone give a round of appluase to my wonderful beta. I swear she has super beta powers! [:**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one started out as two short chapters, but i couldn't get everything just where i wanted so you hvee an extra long chapter. Anyway, the actual plot is coming up soon. So review and give LOTS of praise to my super hero beta.**

**EPOV**

Bella and Esme were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Esme refused to let Bella clean up saying it was her 'motherly duty' Bella agreed but only if she could help dry.

Carlisle had lots of questions and really wanted to talk with Bella but was too enthralled in watching Bella and Esme talk. They acted like they'd known each other forever. I could hear both of them laughing in the kitchen. Carlisle seemed to be listening to them too. _She makes Esme so happy. She truly thinks of her as her own._ I got a detailed picture from his thoughts, of Esme redecorating our room. She had stocked the bathroom, made space in the closet and dresser, and even added a bookshelf.

Carlisle glanced at me. _I've never seen you so happy. She is good for you. For all of us. _I knew everyone was feeling the exact same way. Besides sibling disputes we'd always gotten along. We were family and acted like it, but with Bella it was more. Almost like a normal human family.

I shook the thoughts away. I wanted to show Bella our room. "Esme, would you like to show Bella our room?"

I could hear her want to stay talking to Bella, but also feel her need to hunt. I trusted my mother completely, but I knew she would never forgive herself if she even thought of how appetizing Bella smelled.

Esme beamed. "Oh yes. You're going to love it!" Esme headed up the stairs and Bella grabbed my hand. "_ Our_ room?" She asked a-not-so-innocent glint in her eyes.

" Of course. I can't have my fiancé in another room." Her eyes got wide and the same look she'd had in the hallway, expression filled with passion and desire. She pulled me to a stop at the top of the stairs. Hungrily pressing her lips to mine and twining her fingers in my hair. I circled my arms around her waist, pulling her off the floor slightly.

I hesitantly deepened the kiss. I swiped my tongue along her bottom lip tasting her sweetness. She eagerly met my tongue with her open. I was floored by how easy it was for her to be around my teeth. Too soon, I heard cat calls from Emmett and a wolf whistle from Jasper.

"You two really can't keep your hands off each other can you?" Emmett joked. Bella groaned and buried her head in my neck. "Make them go away."

I glared at Emmett and he raised his hands in defense. "What? The prude is caught making out in the hallway. I can't let that pass up." He smirked then went back into his room. _Just wait until you really start touching her. You'll ever want to do anything else. _

I cringed at the mental images of my sister. "Esme's waiting for us." I pulled Bella away from my chest. A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. "Great our mom knows we can't keep our hands off each other."

I smiled. There was that wonderful word '_our.' _"She's use to it by now. Em and rose aren't exactly discreet." She blushed again but didn't say anything.

We found a smug Esme waiting outside our bedroom door. "I hope you like everything. You should have enough room, if you'd like to keep something here." She smiled at Bella, giving her one lat hug before running down the stairs to Carlisle.

"That's embarrassing." She mumbled. I watched her take in our room. Everything was centered around a big gold bed with a light pink blanket on the corner. Bella gave me a questioning look. "Pink?"

She sat on the edge o f the bed pulling me along with her. I could hear her heart beat speed up and her breathing stop. She unfolded a small pink blanket with an 'R' embroidered on one corner.

"It's beautiful." She leaned into me wrapping her arms back around my neck. "This is perfect." She hastily brushed a tear away.

"Why are you crying Love?" I asked. Everything was going great, what had I missed!

She laid a hand on my cheek. "Because I'm happy. Everything is so perfect. We love each other your family likes me, there's no drama about changing me or anything. We know we're going to have a miracle baby. Everything is just perfect."

I quickly scooped her into my lap. "I'm glad you're happy. And I'm thrilled that everything is so perfect too." She nodded, cuddling closer to my chest.

We stayed close until I heard Alice's thoughts. _Show her the closet and the new bathroom. _"Would you like to see the bathroom and the closet too?"I asked quietly not wanting to startle Bella from her thoughts.

"Sure. Alice didn't fill the closet up with things I'll never wear right?" I looked down at the floor. I'd seen a fleeting thought of several … lacy things Alice had bought for Bella. I couldn't squish back the thoughts of _my _Bella dressing up for me. My mind conjured up so many different ideas and outfits, each more scandalous than the last thought.

"I'm not sure. Esme had the bathroom completely redone. We figured you might not like the idea of sharing with your father, so she added all sorts of things." Mainly the whirlpool tub that could probably fit five people comfortably. She looked at the tub and smiled.

"I love it. Especially the tub." That wicked glint was back and I couldn't surpress a loan moan. She smirked. "Having impure thoughts?"

"You have no idea." I mumbled. She laughed out right pulling me from the bathroom and into the closet. As promised half of it was empty and waiting for Bella to fill. She seemed momentarily stunned then went back to smiling. "That's so sweet."

I kissed the top of her head. "Just tell Esme if you want anything redone or added." She shook her head. "I love everything just the way it is."

I smiled, "I'm glad." She took my hand and pulled me to the bed. "Lay with me for a while?" She asked innocently.

I circled her wasit with my arms pulling her head to my chest. "You never have to ask."

----

We were sitting at Bella's kitchen table. Well I was sitting at the table and Bella was sitting on me. We weren't kissing. At least I wasn't Bella would kiss my chest, neck face every now and then. She had just finished making dinner for her father. From her crinkled eyebrows and the way she was chewing on her lip I figured she wanted to ask me something.

Tilting her head up toward mine, I smoothed my thumb over her lips. "What are you thinking?" She blushed. "I have a theory and it might frustrate you."

I kissed her forehead. "Even if it frustrates me, I want to know. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

She looked down, fiddling with the buttons on my shirt. "Well, it's embarrassing, but I have this whole best friend category and this falls into that. So I'm going to tell you but you can't get angry. Talk to me instead of calming up and saying no." She rambled.

"Explain. Start with the best friend category thing and work up to what ever I'm supposedly going to freak out over."

She blushed. "Well when I read the books I realized we didn't exactly talk about certain stuff. I guess it's so the books wouldn't seem boring but, I think we should talk. I want us to be best friends, you know. No secrets kind of thing. Any way I've been calling it the best friend category in my head. And what I want to tell you falls in to that category."

I hugged her closer. Could she get any more amazing? "I always want to know what you're thinking, even if you think it'll upset me."

"Well, there's two things. First I think I should go to La Push this weekend. I know Charlie won't have a problem with it. And the second thing is about us _trying._"

I chuckled, "I agree with the first. But the second might be a problem." She gave me a confused look. "If you remember correctly, I can get you pregnant."

She rolled her eyes, probably at the proud tone. "I thought of that. We can use protection just like every other human couple. Your Dad is a doctor so getting birth control won't be a problem. And I'm sure Emmett would have a blast buying condoms."

I laughed. She really had thought this out. "It could be possible. But we have to check with Carlisle first. As much as I want a daughter, I want her after we're married and out of high school."

She kissed my cheek. "It's a deal then." I heard Charlie's thoughts coming up the street. "As much I would love to start practicing your father is on his way home and isn't very happy."

I quickly flung myself out the kitchen window. I listened closely to Charlie's thoughts, making sure he hadn't seen me. His brain was sort of fuzzy like static on a radio. _I can't believe everyone's already spread rumors about my baby girl. She's been here for a day and people already think she has a boyfriend. Any boy would be crazy to turn my Bella away but it's her first day here and she's too young for that._

I came to a startling realization that Chief Swan still thought of Bella as the child that visited him in the summers, not the unbelievably sexy woman I saw when I looked at her. Of course that was a good thing, but I knew getting the chief's approval would be hard, and I understood why.

I suddenly felt an immense amount of sympathy for the man. Not even a day after he finally gets his daughter back, she gets swept away by another man. The year and a half Bella has to be human is nowhere near enough time for them. In the books Charlie was fine with Jake being a wolf and had no problem with us as long as he was told as little as possible, I can only hope that he will feel the same in reality.

I cringed at the thought of Jacob, the mutt who would not only set his sights on my Bella but also my daughter. Unthinkingly I snapped the branch my hand was on. Charlie directed his thoughts toward the window and I flew back to my home before I got caught.

I found Alice and Rose waiting for me in the garage. Alice was wearing some designer thing or another sitting in a chair as far from a messy car as possible, while Rose was leaning across said car wearing coveralls with her hair pinned back and grease on her face. "What can I do for you ladies?" I asked. They both gave me Cheshire grins.

"Well, since we did you the very thoughtful favor getting Bella birth control pills," Alice started trying to act innocent. Rose continued, "And the task of buying Condoms without telling Jasper or Emmett…"

I saw a yellow sports car in both their minds. "Don't worry about it, I bought it already. What else can I get you?" I chuckled at their joyful expressions. Rose was looking forward to tinkering around with a Porsche and Alice was already picking vanity plates.

"You could convince Bella to come shopping with us this weekend." Alice said hopefully. I was already shaking my head.

"Maybe next weekend,' I said moving around them to head to my room to change, "she needs to spend time with her father."

_We got a few other things that might be helpful too. _Rose thought at me. I shuddered not wanting to know what they thought was helpful.

BPOV

Charlie and I had a quiet dinner. He asked about school, and I told him the same story as we told everyone else. He seemed to believe me and was glad I was making friends. I went to bed early, today was rather tiring. I realized even though he didn't say much I liked spending time with my dad, I need to stop thinking of him as Charlie. Alice and her spa plans would have to wait until next week.

I took a shower and decided to wear one of the things I'd bought from Victoria's Secret. They weren't lingerie exactly but they were definitely better than sweats and a t shirt. I picked a blue chemise that came to about mid thigh and the built in bra gave me a little cleavage. I looked in the mirror happy with my choice. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Bella?" Edward hopped through the window and gave me a not-so-subtle-once-over. "Wow," he murmured as his eyes settled on my legs. "You look…" He continued to stare so I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm glad you like it." I walked over to the window where he had been standing ogling me since he arrived. When I was close enough he reached out for me pulling me into his arms. I leaned into his touch happy to be back in his arms. I noticed a large blue bag at his feet. "Please tell me you didn't buy me anything." I said more in a teasing tone than an I'm-not grateful tone.

He smirked. "Nope, this is our sisters' idea of being nice." He scooped me up bridal style and dumped me on the bed, laughing when I bounced.

"That's not funny." I said pulling him down with me.

He put me in his lap and opened the bag. The first thing we pulled out was a thick blue blanket. "Oh this is perfect." I smiled and Edward looked confused. "It's an electric blanket. You plug it in and it heats up. I'll put in on under the comforter and you can stay next me." It was his turn to smile now. "That is perfect."

I set that on the foot f the bed and reached in. I pulled out a small cardboard box, with YAZ written on it. I turned to Edward grinning like a loon. "Does this mean we can try?" I asked not able to keep the giddiness out of my voice.

He chuckled and kissed me just below the ear. "As long as we go slowly, my mind knows to be gently with you but my body still needs to learn the proper control."

"Will the pills hurt our chances of conceiving on our honeymoon?" I asked warily.

"Alice says she still sees Renesmee coming after we're married," he assured me.

We were both grinning now. We took turns pulling things out of the bag. Inside there were five scented candles, three boxes of condoms, three sketches of me, Edward and Nessie, a sex for Dummies book and a ton of lacey things that I would probably need help getting in and out of.

When I told Edward this he smirked. "Getting you out of it won't be a problem." He quickly had me on my back and was kissing up my neck, along my jaw line. His hands were at my hips slowly sliding my night gown up. I pulled his head up to mine and crashed my lips to his.

His hands explored me while I let my own hands roam over his muscular back. I moaned into his mouth as his long pianist fingers brushed against the bottom swell of my left breast.

I ran my hands down his back and cupped his butt, squeezing with as much force as I could. To him it probably only felt like a small caress but he groaned none-the-less.

He flexed his hips grinding himself into the most sensitive part of me. I gasped at the pleasure that shimmied up my spine at the contact.

"Bella," he growled. "We have to stop now. My control is teetering on the edge and I'm not sure how much more I can take."

I pulled my head back and looked him in the eyes. They were black fire. I could see none of the buttery gold that they had been when he first entered the room.

"Okay, Edward. Do you need to hunt?" I asked breathlessly. The power of his eyes was hypnotizing. He nodded once, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Go ahead then. I will be waiting for you," I chastely brushed my lips against his once more then he was gone.

I curled up under my electric blanket thrilled to see the effect I had on Edward and even though we hadn't gotten very far tonight it was much farther than he had allowed our physical relationship to go before we were married in the book. I felt victorious as I fell asleep knowing my love would be home soon.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Bella gave me one last kiss before I jumped out the window. I hated having to stop her but I wouldn't risk her safety. I ran toward the park, shocked to see Rose and Alice waiting for me in a tree. I expected Alice maybe even Carlisle, but Rose's kindness had surprised me again.

I quickly took down a two deer and a cougar, and joined them in their tree. "Did she like everything?" Rose asked. I nodded.

Alice leaned her head on my shoulder. "Just because you guys didn't go as far as you hoped doesn't mean you can beat yourself up. You have to work up to it you know."

Rose nodded. "She's right, even normal couples have to work up to stuff." She patted my knee in encouragement.

Alice cracked a smile. "So how far did you to go exactly?"

"Not far enough." I answered without thinking. Both girls laughed.

"It's going to feel that way until you guys actually have sex." Rose pointed out.

Alice giggled, "And then you're going to want to do it on every flat surface possible."

I shuddered at the mental pictures I was getting, but couldn't agree more with what they were saying. I knew from the books that once I had Bella in my arms that way I wouldn't be able to let her go.

"I know. We both want this but is it too soon? I mean technically we only met yesterday."

"I think," Rose said, carefully picking her words, "if you both love each other it shouldn't matter how long you wait to have sex. Look at me and Emmett, we go at it like wild monkeys now, but it wasn't always like that." She shrugged indifferently, but I knew she was sharing something important.

Alice nodded. "Talk to her about it. You both have out of control hormones, so don't wait to get caught up in the moment; at least not the first time."

I nodded honestly appreciating their advice. "Thank you. Both of you. Sometimes it's easier to talk to you two than the guy." I admitted.

Alice huffed. "With Carlisle doctoring everything, and Emmett not able to take anything serious, yeah we're the better choice."

Rose hopped up a couple of branches and pulled out a large bag. "The stuff inside is for you and the tote is for Bella."

Alice smiled. "We'll pick you guys up in the morning." With that she pushed me off the branched and laughed at my expression.

"Not fair Alice!" I growled from the ground but couldn't help but laugh. I loved being so carefree especially with Rose. Alice and I have always been close, we sort of understand each other, but Rose has always been hostile. It was nice not to be so cautious around someone I considered family.

When they got their laughing under control and joined me on the ground. I gave them both a hug. "I appreciate you guys helping."

They smiled, "We're glad our brother is finally happy." Rose said. I took the tote and we sprinted off in opposite directions.

---

I found Bella curled up under the electric blanket. I took out everything in the bag and was surprised to find a pair of men's pajama pants and a wife beater. I quickly shrugged out of my clothes and into the cotton outfit. I trusted Alice knew what she was doing. I lay down beside my beautiful Bella and hummed a tune close to a lullaby, waiting for her to wake.

Just before Bella's alarm was set to go off, I pulled her close to me and peppered her face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. She sighed and leaned into me. "You're much better than an alarm clock." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

I chuckled and continued working on her neck. She moaned softly as I began exploring her just as I had last night. My hands quickly settled on her breast causing Bella to gasp and involuntarily buck her hips into mine. "Edward." She moaned loudly.

Hesitantly, I flexed my hips into hers. She made the same noise and knotted her warm fingers in to my hair. I brought my lips to hers and didn't think twice about slipping my tongue into her warm mouth. The closer we got the more I could feel my control slipping. I pulled back slowly, looking apologetic.

"We have to stop, love." I whispered in her ear. She gave a sigh and stopped grinding. "Can you lay with me for a second or is that too much."

I scooped her so she was lying almost completely on my chest but kept our lower bodies separated. My control was thin enough as is, feeling her warm body pressed against mine was doing nothing for that. After a moment of silence Bella sat up on her elbow smiling, "We need to think of something really special to give Rose and Alice." I quirked and eyebrow and she ran her hand under my shirt. "You're warm. Not that I mind your normal temperatures, but it's nice to have you close all night."

I smiled and pulled her hand away, "We're going to be very late if you keep doing that." I kissed her wrist, "Alice will pick us up in fifteen minutes."

She jumped up, "Crap, crap, crap." She hustled over to the dresser and began throwing clothes out. I made my way up behind her. "Calm down." I picked up a pair of dark blue jeans and handed them to her. She quickly put them on under her nightgown.

I opened her closet and found a space set aside with extra hangers. "Did you make room for me?" I asked, touched by her gesture. She nodded and blushed.

"Pick out a shirt."

I went back to examining her clothes. She had T shirts, flannel shirts and several sweaters that seemed new. I found a nice soft purple one and turned to give it to her. My mouth dropped open with a pop. Bella's night gown was on the floor. She had her back to me slipping on a_ very_ nice black bra.

Without thinking I stood behind her, running my cool hands down her spine. She shivered and let out a whimper. "I thought you weren't in control." She meant to tease me but her breathing was already becoming ragged. I kissed her neck and slowly turned her around. I left open mouthed kisses from her neck down to the valley between her breasts and back up again. "I have no problem with my thirst; it's your body that's tempting me now." I whispered into her ear, licking the spot just beneath it that drove her wild.

I pulled back slowly and held out the sweater. "This will look lovely on you." She took it and smiled. "This is my favorite one." She said still a little out of breath. She gave me a once over, noticing my casual wear for the first time. "You are never wearing regular clothes again." She said seriously.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sure, as long as you always wear a night gown like that." I said equally as serious, pointy to the blue pile of silk on the floor. She smiled, "Deal."

I heard a car horn sound outside. Bella rushed to the bathroom calling 'human moment' as she went. I changed into the outfit Alice had given me yesterday, a black button up and jeans. I noticed the jeans were a slightly more fitted than usual. Since I was unable to change in size it seemed Alice had bought me something new.

Bella came back in as I was folding our pajamas. "Wow." She gave me a look full of desire. "Did Alice pick that out?" I nodded and she smiled. "Turn around." I did as asked ad I heard her heart beat pick up. "Definitely getting her something nice."

I laughed, closing the distance between us. "You seem to like my back side." I teased, loving the shade of pink her cheeks turned. She huffed. "You have a cute butt. And you couldn't keep your eyes off my legs last night." She said, cheeks getting brighter.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I love your legs. I could stare for hours. You are never to cover them when it's just us." She laughed. "I'll agree to that."

The car beeped longer this time. We both laughed, heading down the stairs she smiled pressing one last kiss to my cheek. "Wake me up earlier tomorrow morning." I smiled at her giddiness. Just being around each other made us undeniably happy.

Rose and Alice were smirking when we climbed in the back seat. "You took sure look happy." Rose commented dryly.

Alice gave Bella once over, inspecting her outfit. "Not bad Edward, I would have gone with lighter jeans, but she looks good." Bella and I both smirked.

Rose noticed and decided to call us on it. "I know that look. You two did something. Spill." Bella blushed and I shrugged. "I simply showed her how much I appreciated her."

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Bella will tell us; after all we got you all those nice gifts." Alice pouted.

"Yes, Sex for Dummies. That's very thoughtful." They laughed and pulled in to my usual spot. I help Bella out then opened Alice's door.

Bella caught her arm. "I really do appreciate the gifts." She blushed, "Especially the lacy things." I groaned and the giggled.

"I saw what you bought and tried to match everything as best as possible. The electric blanket was all Rose's idea though." Bella hugged them both "Thank you."

They nodded and went to their spouses. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You bought lingerie?" I whispered in her ear, voice husky with desire. It was shockingly easy to picture _my _Bella in Victoria's Secret or La Perla. Maybe I was hoping a little too much.

She nodded. "Not lingerie, just night gowns and a few bra and under sets," She said off handedly not meeting my eye. I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or if she was hiding something from me.

"I can't wait to see everything." I whispered as we took our seats.

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I sat in the truck with Charlie enjoying the comfortable silence. It was finally Friday and I'd suggested we go out to La Push and see Billy and Jake. He was hesitant at first but he called any way. Jake told him Rachel was in for a visit and that's what sealed the deal.

He pulled up in front of the Black's old house, "You know Bells, I have no problem with the Cullens but some of the tribe believes in these silly legends…" He looked angry and ashamed.

"I know Edward told me about it, but don't worry about it; I won't say anything about them tonight." Charlie's look of relief quickly turned to stern father.

"Edward huh? You two close?" He gave me the Chief Swan stare.

"Kind of," I blushed. "When Alice is preoccupied with Jasper, I hang out with him." I shrugged, it wasn't really a lie. "We have a lot in common."

He huffed. "You really like him then."

I rolled my eyes. "I've only known him for a week Dad. It's not like we're going to run off to Vegas next weekend." Mostly because Alice would kill us both but Charlie eased up a bit at my teasing tone.

"Just be careful Bells."

He knocked on the door once Jake answered with a big smile. "Come in. We've almost got everything together."

We followed him into the kitchen where Rachel was loading a cooler. "Hey, Charlie, Bella wow, Bella you've grown up!" I happily returned her big hug.

"Need any more help?" I gestured to the kitchen. She shook her head. "Jake and his friends can carry everything."

I laughed and Jake rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to do all the heavy lifting?" He whined but began picking up coolers and water jugs.

Rachel smiled, "Because half of what's in there is for you!" We left the house laughing after Jake mumbled something that sounded like 'growing teenage boy'.

"So Bella, how are you liking the fabulous town of Forks?" She asked once we were out of hearing range.

I blushed. "I think I'm going to really like it."

Rachel gave me an amused expression. "You found a guy didn't you?" She asked.

I always remembered Rachel as the blunt one, whereas Rebecca was just as quite as me. Rachel could talk to anyone about anything. She reminded me of Alice.

"It's complicated." I sighed dramatically. She laughed at my attempt on theatrics, but nodded her head.

"I think I know what you mean." I bet, I thought. Falling in love with a werewolf probably wasn't ideal. She looked a little sad so I touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "You've heard our legends right?"

Technically_ I_ hadn't heard them. But fictional me had, and I knew enough to pretend like I'd heard them from someone else.

"Yeah, your tribe is supposedly decedents from wolves." I said nonchalantly.

She nodded eagerly. "Between you and me, they're real. I've seen people phase into a real life wolves."

"I believe you, but I've seen and heard weirder things." I opened up my messenger bag and pulled out the_ Twilight _books. "I got these the day before I came here."

The Cullens and I weren't exactly sure how to convince the wolves that they were different. Everyone was coming up with elaborate plans until I decided to just show the books to Rachel. She would tell Paul, he would inadvertently tell Sam and everybody could be friendly. Once Alice had seen my plan she smiled and made a comment about 'listening to the human more.'

Rachel read the backs of each book then looked up at me, "Whoa, definitely weirder. Have you talked to Edward?"

I smiled. "He got the same books." She smiled along with me. "I guess that means you guys are set for your happily ever after?"

"We aren't the only ones. Those books mention you and a wolf named Paul." Rachel blushed almost as bad as me.

"Seriously?" She gave a big smile. "I mean, I kind of thought maybe I was his imprint but he seems a little freaked out by everything so I've tried to stay away but it's so weird it's like I can feel him all the time." Her words came out in a rush. I figured this was her first chance to talk to someone about everything without being called crazy.

"He's got to deal with becoming a wolf and finding his imprint all at once. He's just confused, give him time and everything will work out." I internally laughed at myself; Bella Swan giving dating advice, who would've thought.

She nodded and gave me a hug, "Thanks Bells."

We found a large group of people all huddled around a fire laughing and talking. Taking our seats close to the other teenagers we settled in for a night of fun.

---

I jolted awake in someone's arms. "Hey Bells. You finally wake up?" Jake's kind face stared down at me with amusement.

"Yeah, put me down. What time is it?" He did as I asked, setting me down gently then caught me again as I managed to trip over nothing.

"It's a little after midnight. Your Dad is waiting in the car but couldn't carry you and the fish fry."

"Good to know he picks the fish fry over me." I joked. Jake chuckled. "At least I got to talk to you."

I smiled. Surprisingly, I talked to quite a few people. Hanging out with my new family had given me desperately needed confidence boost. "I'll come down some other weekend and we can hang out."

He nodded eagerly. "I'll take you cliff diving or maybe we could work in the garage." I gave a nervous chuckle. He couldn't know about my fictional incidents. Could he?

I gave him a confused look and he just laughed. "I'm a little brother, Bella. Spying is what we do."

My mouth dropped open with a pop. "Huh?" I mumbled out, oh so articulately.

His laughter became louder. "I heard you and Rachel. I was kind of freaked out, and then I skimmed the books. You know reading isn't really my thing. I gotta' say you are one strange human."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I smacked him on the arm. He faked being hurt and kept laughing. "Come on Bells, my snooping saved us a lot of awkward conversations."

"True and I'm sure Edward would love to have a chit chat with you." He stopped laughing abruptly. All the color left his face. I knew he wasn't looking forward to meeting his someday father-in-law.

"I didn't think of that." He whispered. He voice, rightfully, filled with fear. "Hey, isn't it weird to think about having a kid with this guy you only met a week ago?"

I shrugged. "It's weird in a good way. We love each other, so it's not that big of a deal."

He nodded. "I guess I better start racking up the brownie points." He said as he opened my door. I just laughed.

"He's not the only protective one." I said before Charlie pulled out.

I ride home was quiet. I was exhausted and Charlie was just a quiet kind of guy. He didn't ask me if I had fun until we were walking into the house.

"I had a blast Dad. I'm so glad Rachel is transferring to Washington State." Charlie nodded.

"Billy was real excited when she mentioned it. It's good for him to have family close." He replied, sticking fish in the fridge. "Harry and Billy wanted to go fishing tomorrow. You mind if I go?"

"Not at all," I answered a little too quickly. He smirked.

"You have plans with_ Edward_?" He did a poor imitation of me when he said Edward's name.

I rolled my eyes, ready to deny it but my blush gave it away. "Yes, I was going to ask about going to the Cullen's house where I will most likely run into Edward."

Charlie laughed. "I respect Dr. Cullen so I guess its fine. You just be sure Edward knows I'm the only person in this town capable of committing murder and not getting caught."

I laughed and gave him a hug. "I'm off to bed. I Love you."

He kissed the top of my head. "Love you too, Bells."

I loved this easy relationship I had with Charlie. We didn't say much but when we did we just _got _each other. Corny sense of humor and long lengths of silence were welcome at the Swan house.

I toddled up the stairs. Honestly tired, but excited about seeing Edward. It was only a few hours since we'd last seen each other but the need I felt for him was becoming more prominent.

I opened my door to find Edward under the Electric blanket shirtless. Earlier in the week I had decreed him not allowed to wear shirts to bed. His chest was far too nice to cover up. He had willingly agreed as long as I didn't wear pajama pants.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "How was your afternoon?" I asked through a yawn.

"Good actually, we had a family hunting competition." He said softly. Probably because Charlie was stomping up the stairs and he knew I was about ready to fall asleep where I stood.

I threw my jeans in the hamper and changed into one of Edward's shirts. He had commented before that the only thing better than shorts on me where his clothes. Usually I would have taken the time to slowly take the clothes off maybe run my hands through my hair, just to get him frustrated, but tonight I just wanted to curl up next to him and sleep.

I padded over to the bed and scooted up to Edward. "Hmmm," I let his scent assaulted my senses and momentarily forgot everything.

"How did your conversation with Rachel go?" He whispered in my ear.

I chuckled. "Good. I think she's happy to have someone to talk to about all the supernatural stuff that isn't actually related to her. Oh, and Jake knows too, he's terrified to meet you."

His quite laughter filled the room. "Good." I was asleep before he even began humming.

---

Edward's lips brushed against my forehead. "It's time to get up Love." He softly whispered in I'm ear. I could feel his, temporarily, warm body pressed against mine. "Saturday, sleeping in," I managed to mumble out.

Edward chuckled. "It's already after noon. I think that's late enough." I groaned and scooted closer. "Can we stay in bed all day?"

"That sounds wonderful, but the clouds are going to be thin over the meadow. I thought we could stay there for the rest of the day." He started running his hands down my bare legs. Something he'd found got me awake very fast.

"Fine, but breakfast first, and no changing clothes."

He laughed again, "As you wish."

I got out of bed slowly, trying to stay upright. I reached for a pair of shorts but Edward's beat me to them. "If I'm not changing then neither are you."

I felt my cheeks get warm. Tiny shorts and skimpy dresses were one thing, but just a shirt and underwear... "Ugh, fine!"

Human pace was apparently to slow. Edward scooped me up one second and was placing me on the counter the next. All of the Cullens had a habit of just picking me up and carrying me whenever they felt I was being too slow.

Edward rummaged around in the pantry for a bit. I heard a faint, 'ah ha' and laughed. "What did you find?"

"Strawberry pop tarts and granola bars." He said matter -of-factly. Esme loved cooking for me, and Edward was beginning to learn, surprisingly Rose was the best.

When I asked where she learned, she told me about her human life. Her family had a whole staff. She and her brother would sit in the kitchen and watch the maids cook. She shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but I was thrilled she had shared a small but important piece of her past.

Once Edward started the toaster he walked back to my spot on the counter. "What would you like to do today?" he asked evenly but focused on my legs, slowly drawing patterns on the tops of my thighs

I bit my lip in mock concentration. "We could finish our bio homework." I suggested. He rolled his eyes and scooted me closer to the edge of the counter, dropping open mouth kissed on my neck.

"Or we could kiss." I said right before his lips crashed into mine. Edward was good at everything he did. But kissing he definitely did best. I could feel his need in the kiss and against my thigh as he explored my mouth.

I moaned as he hooked my leg around his waist. My hands sank in to his hair pulling him closer. He happily obliged, wrapping his free hand around my waist so there was no space between us. Instinctually I ground my hips into him loving the friction. He abruptly pulled away, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry." He got my breakfast out of the toaster and went up stairs with a simple yet infuriating "Changing." He called over his shoulder.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he had to pull the prude act.

**Please review! i won't post until i get at least 12 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

We were laying in the meadow, talking quietly. Bella had asked about my human family. I told her all that I could remember, happy to have someone to share everything with. She seemed to be out of questions so I laid my head back enjoying the heat radiating of my angel.

I felt her shift so she was propped up on her elbow, leaning over me. "Edward?" She asked quietly laying her other hand on my cheek.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to see her with a curious expression.

She kept her hand on my face, running her fingers over my lips. Without hesitation I flicked my tongue out and licked each one. Bella's heart picked up and her eyes got that hazy look I loved. She leaned down entirely too slow, and kissed a line from my neck to the corner of my lips.

"I have a question." She stated with a smirk. I couldn't help the pout that formed, I _really_ enjoyed kissing her. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Why did you run from me this morning?" I felt her warm fingers smooth out the line forming on my forehead. How to answer this without sounding like a perverted teenager?

"I overreacted. I was really close and wasn't exactly thinking straight." I looked in her warm chocolate eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to dazzle her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, "No fair! I asked a question. As my best friend you have to answer me."

I stroked her cheek. "I wasn't focused on controlling my strength, that's all." I said.

"What were you focused on then?" She asked, still with her eyes closed.

I sighed. Of course she would ask what I didn't want to answer. "I was thinking about you and the feelings you brought up in me. I was wishing I could trust myself enough and I was thinking of what it'll be like when you're not breakable." I said, shame lacing my voice. "I'm sorry" I couldn't help adding.

Her eyes opened, glowing with adoration. "You never have to apologize for showing me how much you love me." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to her it probably was.

"I want to show you so bad, but I'm afraid of what could happen. What if I hurt you so bad, that you have to be changed immediately, without having Renesmee? I would never forgive myself. Or what if-" She cut me off with a stern look.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. We already know that we are capable of making love. So you are not allowed to think about the 'what if's' or 'probably not's'. I'm going on birth control, we will make love every day until a month before our wedding when I go off the pill and we will have a healthy baby girl. Do you understand me?" She had that kitten anger and I couldn't help but be amazed.

"I think so."

She smiled and blushed. "Good. She said dropping a kiss to my forehead. "Because I don't think I can go a year and a half without showing you just how much I love you."

I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose. "You have no idea how you affect me." I mumbled. Bella got that wicked happy look.

Almost too fast for me to realize what she was doing, Bella tossed a leg over mine and straddled my hips, pressing hot open mouth kisses to my chest she giggled. "I'm pretty sure I know." She wiggled her hips and let out a loan moan.

If I could blush I would have been the color of a tomato. I moved my hands to her waist, with the intention of moving her away but found myself pressing her down harder onto me. She smiled and cupped my face, looking at me with an expression filed with love and lust.

I groaned and rolled her on to her back, hoping to have some sort of control over our situation. Bella wasn't having it; she wrapped one leg around my waist and continued rocking her hips against me. Slowly, I thrust against her. She let out a loud moan and I knew I did something right. I continued on a steady pace and began pushing her shirt up.

I made a line of open mouth kisses from the top of her jeans to the bottom of her bra. A very sexy, very lacey blue bra. I wanted so bad to see all of her but knew that would have to wait. I pushed her shirt up as far as it would go when Bella suddenly pushed me up.

I feared I'd gone too far but she surprised me by yanking her shirt off and throwing it into the tall grass. She moved to unclasp her bra but I shook my head. "Leave it on." My warning came out sounding more seductive then I thought possible and Bella's eyes widen further.

I happily followed her lead as she licked her lips and pulled me to the ground on top of her. I carefully held my weight on one elbow while leaving one hand free to explore her beautiful body. I caressed her soft curves, and kissed every inch of skin I could. Bella's breathing was ragged and her heart was in over drive when the first rain drop hit us.

Bella groaned, not in a good way. "Just when things were getting good," She mumbled under her breath. I couldn't help my laughter. She glared and moved to find her shirt. The rain turned the dirt her shirt landed in to mud so I shrugged out of mine.

"This won't help much but at least you'll be decent." I frowned as she covered herself up. She smiled at me.

"You are adorable when she pout." She gave me one last kiss before hopping on my back.

---

We'd been parked in the garage for almost twenty minutes when my family finally decided to intervene. Apparently Jasper couldn't take the lust and Rose wanted to tinker with her cars. I pulled away from Bella's lips and rested my forehead against hers.

Not being inside her head was annoying but I loved watching her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were bright red and full from kissing a majority of the day. "I love you." I whispered in her ear, causing her to smile wider and open her eyes.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey!" Emmett shouted from the other side of the garage door. Bella giggled.

"I love you, and you're crazy family." She untangled herself from me and looked down at her clothes. "This seems familiar."

I looked at her clothes and smiled wide. She had my loose button up on and I was left without a shirt, just like the book. "I'm sure Alice left you some things in our closet." She rolled her eyes but nodded.

We mumbled a hello to everyone before heading upstairs. As I predicted Bella's half of the closet wasn't as bare as the first time she'd seen it. There were a few dresses and couple pairs of jeans hanging up, along with a tank top in every color imaginable in her dresser and one particular drawer filled with what smelled like a mix of silk, lace, and satin. I was definitely going to find a way to thank Alice for that.

_Don't thank me. Rose put all of that up there. She thought Bella would be most comfortable in those. Don't see why she couldn't be comfortable in what I bought but whatever .And don't worry about a present for Rose Bella has it covered. _

I couldn't help but smile at the way our family worked. Bella found a purple track suit and started unbuttoning her shirt. I loved the fact that she was comfortable enough around me to undress but _I_ wanted to do that part.

I moved in front of her with blinding speed and smirked. "I want to do that part." She smiled.

"Be my guest." I dropped a kiss to her warm skin after I popped each button. She tried to keep the lovely noises of appreciation to a minimum but it was useless. After successfully ridding her of my shirt, and kissing every possible inch of skin I could I dropped to my knees and began unbuttoning her pants. She blushed a bright red and I stilled.

"Is this okay?" I asked gently. She nodded eagerly and her blush deepened. I kissed right above her jeans and cautiously pulled the wet denim down her long slender legs. She shuddered as I ran my hands up and down her legs. "Too cold?"

"No!" She yelped putting her hands over mine, stopping me from moving away. "No matter how cold your hands are you always warm me up." She said with a slight leer.

I chuckled. I could see the truth in her embarrassed blush. "Would you like for me to continue?" She nodded eagerly and I suppressed a smirk. I pulled the purple sweats from the dresser and dragged them up Bella's legs touching her as much as possible.

I pulled a white tank top over her head and had a stunning realization. I was eye level with Bella's womb. She must have noticed my shift in expression. Her warm hand cupped my cheek. "What is it honey?"

I smiled at her generic, yet sweet, term of endearment. I rubbed small circles over the spot where my daughter would one day grow. "It's nothing Love, just thinking of Renesmee." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It seems weird to think of her, in a good way of course. You know I've never given motherhood a second thought but when someone mentions our daughter I just get this feeling that I'm missing something you know?" She asked quietly.

I looked at Bella's tear filled eyes and knew without a doubt she already considered herself a mother. And in a strange way I already thought of myself as a father. I already had an over protective streak against Jacob Black, someone I had yet to meet.

"I know exactly what you mean." I kissed away the few tears that escaped. She smiled and shook her head, as if tossing those thoughts away trying to focus on happier thoughts.

"I believe it's my turn to undress you." She practically purred in my ear. I happily obliged as Bella eased a white cotton shirt over my head, but was cautious when she reached for my jeans. She must have seen the fear on my face and stopped.

"Is this ok?" Her voice filled with worry. I knew Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her but I had a more obvious reaction. I sighed, if Bella could dress and undress with me in the room then so could I.

I slowly nodded and was rewarded with a wide smile. She kept her eyes on mine while unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I took a deep breath and nodded once, of course she understood I was answering her unspoken plea.

She dropped to her knees just as I had done and pulled my pants to the floor. I saw a smirk momentarily form over her lovely lips as she saw the state of my boxers. She ran fingers over my legs, letting her nails scrape the inside of my thighs. I let out a whimpering noise that only seemed to encourage her more.

I grasped her wrists gently before they could rise any further. "Not now, but definitely later." I tilted my head to the door and Bella blushed scarlet. "Did they-never mind I already know they did."

Emmett's laughter filled the house and Bella groaned and I hastily threw on a pair of plaid longue pants. We had an unwritten rule about wearing leisure clothes. As much as Alice hated them, it was nice it put on something light and soft after wearing unnecessarily bulky clothes all day.

Bella through our clothes in the hamper and gave me one last searing kiss before facing our family. Everyone gave the outward impression that they didn't notice our…episode upstairs but they were all thinking about it.

Carlisle's thought were medical related and Esme's were full of motherly joy and pride. My siblings however had louder more irritating thoughts.

_Wonder how far they went today. Alice said she called but they were too busy to answer. I'm too young to be an Uncle Eddie. _Emmett laughed at his own joke.

Rose's were slightly better. _They look happy. I was right purple looks really good on her. Is it wrong to be excited there might be a baby running around here sooner rather than later? _

_What's so great about sweat pants? They're not nearly as flattering as some of the things I bought her. Nice going not answering my call! _Alice thought only half as angry as she pretended to be.

Jasper's thoughts were the usual. _She smells good. Don't hurt Edward's mate. Wow I never realized how much she looked liked Margret._ I watched in amazement as a fuzzy picture of Jasper and a young girl that did resemble Bella flash through his memory.

I knew Jasper had a large family but he never talked about it to anyone aside from Alice. I could hear him thinking about telling Bella. He wanted to get to know her but was afraid he would hurt her and had no idea how to become her friend. He'd overheard Rose tell Bella her human memory and felt Bella fill with affection toward Rose. He hoped he could get a chance to share something with his new sister.

I looked at him and nodded slightly loving the idea of him talking to Bella. She obviously liked hearing our human stories and wanted to be part of our family fully.

Jasper smiled at my encouragement. _Thanks Edward. I appreciate the confidence. _

Our happy moment was interrupted by Emmett's crude humor. "So Bella, how was your day?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Do anything interesting?"

Bella's cheeks flushed slightly but she smiled. "I had a very interesting day. How about you?" She did the same thing Emmett did with his eyebrows.

Emmett chuckled. "You have no idea kid."

Rose smacked his arm and smiled. "You look good in purple Bella."

Bella blushed still not use to compliments. "Thank you and I love everything you put in our closet."

"Glad you like it." She said nonchalantly but her thoughts showed how excited '_getting the human proper clothes'_ made her.

Esme smiled at her daughters. "You do look lovely Bella. The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to spend the night. Carlisle and Edward need to hunt and they can take Jasper and Emmet with them so we can have a girl's night in." She said hopefully. She truly did see Bella as her daughter.

"I'd love to but I'm not sure Charlie will be ok with it."

Esme chuckled. "I'll call him and tell him the boys won't be here if you think that'll help."

Bella smiled and agreed. Emmet pretended to be hurt. "Am I being kicked out?"

"Yes." The girls chorused in unison.

**I ws so happy when I read the reviews! I only asked for 12 and Ii got 19! So lets try for 24 this time. [:**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

The guys left after making a show of giving everybody a kiss. I couldn't help but watch Edward's retreating figure with desire. Rose noticed and called me out.

"Did you just check my brother out?" She asked voice full of shock and amusement.

I felt my face heat up and both sisters laughed. "I think I should be horrified but I'm just so proud!" Alice said between giggles.

Esme came into the room with a small smirk. "Your father would like to talk to you Bella."

I sat at the dining room table, far enough from Rose and Alice cackles that Charlie wouldn't over hear. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. I wanted to tell you your Mom called and ask if you need me to bring you anything. " I smiled, touched that he would think of such a parent like thing to do.

"Nope. Do you have enough food for dinner and breakfast?" I asked suddenly worried that he didn't have anything to eat.

"I did manage to eat before you moved up here." He said somewhat offended.

"Okay, but if you go to the Diner be sure to order at least one vegetable please." I teased.

He grumbled something about Rabbit food but sighed. "I will. Have fun and be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you Bells."

I hung the phone up and found the living room transformed. All of the furniture was pushed against the walls, leaving space for a circle of four sleeping bags. Alice had a pile of movies in hand and Rose was taking her nail polish off in preparation of getting a pedicure tonight. I could hear Esme making something in the kitchen.

"Wow. I'm impressed Alice." I turned in a circle amazed at how much she could do. I guess it takes a while to get used to vampire speed.

She scoffed. "You underestimate me dear sister."

"Rose can you braid hair?" I asked admiring her hair. As a kid Renee tried to do my hair but it never worked.

"Esme or Jasper usually do mine. But I can try."

"Oh dear would you let me do that?" Esme asked hopefully, carrying a bowl of popcorn and soda.

"Of course." I smiled and sat on the floor in front of her.

That's how our night went. We did each other's hair, even did clown makeup on Alice. We watched every dancing movie ever made and then, in revenge Alice tried to make me dance. We decided that was a lesson for another day. Rose did everybody's nails. Esme made way to much food.

I was conked out in my surprisingly comfortable sleeping bag when I heard a, "Honey I'm home!" that sounded a lot like Emmett. I snuggled down trying to get just a little more sleep.

Apparently that was not an option.

"What have we here? Little Bella asleep?" Emmett continued to tease.

I heard Jasper's familiar drawl, "_Trying_ to sleep Em. And she's pretty pissed you woke her up."

"What's she going to do? Cry on me?" Emmett laughed.

There was no need for fake tears. Esme had heard Jasper and was already whisper yelling at Emmett. "She is human and humans need sleep. You go upstairs and do not come back down until I say you can."

When I was sure Emmett was upstairs I peeked out the sleeping bag to find Jasper grinning. "Nice one." He held up a hand for a high five and gladly gave him one.

"What's got you two so happy?" Alice chirped, kissing both our cheeks.

"We got Emmett in trouble." We said in unison.

"Esme did you hear that?!" Emmett's booming voice asked from the top the middle of the staircase.

"I did not say you could come down stairs." Esme stood at the foot of the steps with her hands on her hips looking just like a mom.

We were laughing when Rose and Edward came in. Rose saw Esme and rolled her eyes. "He deserves it."

Edward came to sit on the floor beside me. "Did you have fun?"

All three girls looked at me. "We had a blast. Esme do you have the camera?"

Alice groaned. "You deleted that picture right?" Rose and I snickered. After giving Alice a horrible makeover we took pictures of it.

"Nope," I smiled.

Esme handed me the camera and smiled. "I'm glad you stayed over. We haven't had that much fun in awhile."

"Thanks Mom." I blurted out without thinking. She beamed at me and left the room.

"You made her very happy." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Renee is great and all but she was always my friend. Esme is more a mother. Now look at these."

I sat in Edward's lap and flipped through the pictures. Jasper and Edward were slightly confused at mine and Rose's snickering as we reached the end.

Alice decided pictures were over as soon as we came to the first one of her. Edward laughed out right and Jasper wrapped his arms around her. "It's not that bad darlin'."

"I haven't seen that much glitter since the seventies." Edward quipped.

"Very funny brother, I hate to break the party up but Bella needs to get ready." Alice tried to snatch the camera away but Rose took it and buried it in the couch.

She pouted and I laughed. "I'll go shower and change. Where do you keep the sleeping bags?"

"We can put it in our closet." Edward said snatching it from me. I smiled, glad he had an excuse to come upstairs with me.

"Don't take too long." Alice called with a smirk.

"How was your night with the guys?" I asked when we got to our room.

Edward smiled, "It was fun. Emmett wrestled a few bears and Jasper took down a moose."

I stepped into the bathroom laughing. "Wow. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Edward happily watched as I took my shirt off and shimmied out of my pants. Thankfully he turned around when I reached for my bra clip. "Stay in here and talk to me?" I asked once I was behind the frosted glass.

"Of course."

We talked about what our next steps might be in regards to the wolves and decided that I should invite Rachel to spend some time with the Cullen women soon hoping that she would begin to see them as people and spread her new found wisdom to the rest of the Quileutes as soon as possible.

**Sorry this one is so short i had a college visit. (Go Penn State!!!) So i had to rush this out. Hit that pretty green button and tell me what you think. [:**


End file.
